


XO, Maggie

by reydanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Endgame Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Parents Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-03-20 20:09:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13725084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reydanvers/pseuds/reydanvers
Summary: Months after their relationship ends, Alex receives a text that will change everything. Takes place directly after episode 3.11





	1. The Text

Hey, I’m so sorry to bother you. I know it’s been a while now. I hope your doing well, but I have a favor to ask. I’m going out of the country and need my passport. I think I left it at your place. Can you look around and possibly mail it to me? My new address is 709 Halston St. National City 44333. xo Maggie

Part of Alex was disgusted that she didn’t use the right form of “you’re”, part of her was fixated on the “xo” and the rest was slowly crumbling to the ground.  
She finished writing Maggie’s new address on the envelope as Sam stood in the doorway. “Thanks so much again for watching Ruby, Alex. You’re seriously a lifesaver. We can figure out some sort of payment later.”  
Alex looked up from the envelope, “Oh, no, Sam, it’s totally fine. Really. Don’t worry about it.” Sam half-smiled and shook her head. “Nope, sorry. You’re not getting out of this one. You managed to keep tabs on my unpredictably hyperactive kid while on crutches, so saying that I owe you is an understatement.”  
Alex continued to persist, and unsuccessfully attempted to pull herself out of her chair. “Sam, really. It was a favor. I was happy to do it.” Sam smirked, and shut the door behind her . “Thanks so much. I’ll see you around..”  
Alex refused to let Sam’s last words find their way under her skin, but it was pointless. The silence of the room burned, and she quickly flipped the envelope with Maggie’s name over while willing herself not to cry and letting the familiar feeling of shame and self loathing sink in. You had been doing so well. Jesus Christ. You’re like a teenager. She reached for her crutches, propped herself up, and clumsily made her way over to the window to let in cool, fresh air. She inhaled deeply, and heard the muted buzz of her phone vibrating in her pocket.  
She froze, and immediately the backlash began. What? So you’re going to just ignore your phone everytime it goes off because you’re scared? You’re pathetic. What if it’s J’onn? What if Kara’s in trouble? What if Reign is attacking again, and you don’t do anything because you’re too scared of getting a text from your ex-girlfriend. Fucking pathetic.  
She closed her eyes and swallowed, her breath shaking, as she took her phone from her pocket and glanced at the screen. Actually, I’m passing through your neighborhood now, if it would just be easier to drop by and pick it up?  
Instinctively, Alex shoved her phone into her pocket and stared out the window, her eyes wide with panic. A part of her hoped that if she simply pretended the message didn’t exist, she wouldn’t have to do anything about it, but eventually accepted that that method probably wouldn’t work. She took out her phone and re-read the message until it was permanently burned into her memory, and wrote and erased the same message dozens of time, trying to decide how badly the consequences of turning down an opportunity to see Maggie would compare to the debacle of actually having to face her. Finally, she decided on a neutral answer that she prayed would force Maggie into having some perspective and making the decision for her.  
Do you really think that’s a good idea?  
Maggie’s response came almost instantly. Alex, my cruiser is literally passing by your building now. You can leave it outside your door if you don’t want to see me.  
Leave it to Maggie to take Alex’s technique of forcing perspective onto her and recounter it so perspective was forced onto Alex. She sighed, repeated her re-reading ritual, and with her hands shaking, pressed send.  
Ok, sure.  
…  
I’m headed up now.

Fuck.  
Alex tried to ignore the wave of nausea settling in while simultaneously tearing open the envelope and retrieving the passport. She hastily grabbed her crutches and hobbled toward the door, wishing she had at least given herself some time to stop hyperventilating, when she heard the knocking. For a fleeting moment, she had hope that it was just Sam, and that Ruby had forgotten something, or Kara showing up for an impromptu movie night. The knocking paused before growing louder. “Alex?”  
Her fears confirmed, she moved as rapidly as she could toward the door, while trying not to break another ankle.  
“Alex you in there?”  
“I’m coming.”  
With the passport in one hand, she breathed in deeply and pulled open the door.  
It was as if no time had passed. She stood in the doorway, thumbs in the pockets of her leather jacket and wearing the familiar concerned facial expression Alex had struggled to forget.  
“Hey. Oh my god, what happened?” It took several moments for Alex to register that she was referring to her leg as she stood dumbfounded that Maggie had just been instantaneously thrust back into her life. “Oh, um. Reign. She used a chain to grab onto my leg. I broke my tibia.”  
“Holy shit.” Maggie looked up at her, eyebrows furrowed, while Alex concentrated on avoiding eye contact. “I’m glad you’re OK.”  
Alex paused, her breath hitching in disbelief at the sight of her, before remembering. “Here’s your passport.” She held it out, balancing on her crutch. Maggie smiled softly and took it. “Thanks, Danvers.”  
They stood silently for a moment, while Alex waited expectantly for Maggie to leave, and awkwardly glanced around the hallway as she continued to stand in her doorway.  
Maggie folded her arms across her chest. “So, um, how’s Kara?”  
Alex sighed, “She’s um, she’s recovering. It was pretty scary when she didn’t wake up, though.”  
“Yeah, I can imagine.” Maggie’s look of sympathy pummeled her in the gut, and she clenched her teeth, wishing she would leave. Maggie paused before saying softly, “You know. I meant to call you.”  
Alex closed her eyes and sighed. “It’s OK, Mags. You should probably go.”  
Maggie nodded with understanding, and backed out of the doorway. “Thanks again. I’ll see you.”  
Alex smiled halfheartedly. “Yeah. Bye”  
As she walked down the hallway toward the elevator, Maggie hesitated and turned around. “It-um, it was good to see you, Danvers.”  
She was gone before Alex had the chance to respond.


	2. Game Night

Hey Danvers, I was wondering if you maybe would want to grab lunch or something sometime next week and catch up?

The next text came two weeks later, when she was sitting on the floor of Kara’s living room playing guesstures with Winn, James, Kara, Lena and Sam.  
“Titanic Titanic! No wait, um, Who’s Afraid of Virginia Woolf?”  
“Winn, what the hell?”  
The sounds of laughter and shouting was interrupted by the intrusive buzz of Alex’s phone. She laughed and pulled herself off the floor, hobbling into the kitchen. Kara turned around from her place at the couch. “Want us to wait for you?” Alex smiled. “Nah, go ahead. This’ll be quick.” She opened her phone and when she saw the message, her breath hitched. Kara, who possessed super hearing as well as sister-intel, could tell immediately something was off. She stood up, grabbed the empty chip bowl and walked into the kitchen. “Keep going guys. I’ll be right back.”  
She placed the bowl on the counter and met Alex. “You good?”  
Alex’s brows furrowed and her breathing quickened. “Maggie wants to see me.”  
Kara narrowed her eyes and looked at her sister. “What? Did she say why?”  
“She texted me and asked me to have lunch with her,” Alex nervously scrolled her phone, “I have no clue. She said she wants to ‘catch up’, whatever that means, but like, why now? I mean, I saw her to give her back her passport, but that was weeks ago.”   
Kara sighed and placed a hand on her sister’s shoulder. “I mean, do you want to see her?”  
Alex swallowed and looked down. “I don’t know anymore. I can’t, I mean, I obviously can’t get back in a relationship with her and having her back in my life feels like it would just be too, I don’t know, painful I guess? I just-I thought this was over.”  
Kara spoke softly, “Then it sounds like seeing her maybe isn’t the best option for you.”  
Alex’s face fell slightly, but she nodded. “I know, but I don’t want to hurt her feelings or anything.”  
“So just don’t respond. Then you won’t have to feel guilty or in pain because you talked to her.”  
Alex smiled, and wrapped her arms around Kara. “Thank you.”  
“Don’t mention it.”  
She picked up her phone and hesitated, before sending her response.  
Sorry, but the DEO schedule this week is kind of insane. Thanks for the offer, though  
Alex sighed, feeling relieved, but unable to ignore that she was also feeling crestfallen.  
“Kara! What did you do with the chips?”  
“Come back, Lena’s destroying us”  
The sisters laughed, and rejoined their friends as Winn reached his peak level of absurdity for the night.


	3. A New First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie night with the Danvers sisters brings an unexpected visitor.

“Alex, c’mon. There are 15 minutes left.”  
Kara shoved her half-asleep sister off of her shoulder and propped her against the couch cushions. Alex groaned and rubbed her eyes, grabbing the nearest pillow and rolling over to resume her position of sleep. Kara sighed and stood up. “Fine. Guess the last pot stickers are mine then.”  
Alex was suddenly wide awake. She shot up from the couch, fumbling for her crutches. “No, Kara! I swear to god.”  
Kara shrugged, biting into the dumpling. “You snooze, you lose.”   
Alex glared at her before slumping back down onto the couch in defeat. “You know, if you weren’t bulletproof I would seriously blow your brains out right now.” Kara rolled her eyes, and tossed the box of remaining dumplings over to the couch, where Alex lunged and began shoving them into her mouth, closing her eyes in food ecstacy. “Ugh, bless you.”   
Kara smiled and raised her eyebrows. “You know, violence is never the answer.”  
Alex wrinkled her brows in contempt as she fought back with her mouth full, “Oh, says Supergirl!”  
“Chill out, I’m joking. So are we finishing this thing, or do you need to be flown home?”  
“Oh shut up.”  
“Is that a yes?”  
“We’re finishing this goddam movie.”  
“Ok, then.” Kara returned to her place on the couch and reached for the remote as someone knocked on the door.  
“Are you kidding me?” Alex slumped further down the couch cushions and put the pillow over her face. “It’s 11. I just want to finish this fucking movie. Is that too much to ask?”  
“Calm down. It’s probably just mormons.” Kara stood up and tilted down her glasses to see through the door. “Um, Alex?”  
Her sister grunted from beneath the pillow.  
Kara brought her voice to a whisper, “It’s Maggie.”  
Alex snatched the pillow from her face. “No it’s not.”  
“Yes it is. Go look for yourself.”  
Alex’s eyes grew wide. She sat up and pushed the rogue strands of hair out of her face, her voice hushed, “Kara, are you serious?”  
“Yeah, I don’t know. Do you want me to go? I should probably go.” She half-walked half-ran to the window and pulled it open, hoping Alex wouldn’t be intuitive enough to realize that Kara had been behind Maggie showing up. Alex leapt up from the couch and desperately tried to make her way over to her sister, “No! Kara, don’t go!” She hissed, “What am I supposed to do? What do I say? Why is she even here?” Kara glanced nonchalantly at her wrist and stepped onto the window ledge. “Oh look at the time. I forgot J’onn called me in for a meeting. I’m sorry, good luck! I love you!”  
“You’re not even wearing a watch!”  
Kara darted from the window, leaving Alex hopelessly staring at where she disappeared.  
“Hey Danvers?”  
She closed her eyes and swallowed, thinking of a million different reasons why she was here.  
“Danvers, I gotta talk to you.”  
She breathed slowly, and without thinking otherwise, opened the door.  
Maggie’s mouth twitched into a smile. Her eyes were gentle. “Hey,” she said, softly.  
Alex shook her head slightly and contorted her face in an attempt to look annoyed. “Maggie-”  
“I know.” She held her hands out. “I should’ve called, but I was worried you wouldn’t let me reach out again.”  
Alex looked away and hesitated. “What do you want?”  
Maggie bit her lip and looked up, the same way she had when Alex told her they couldn’t be together. It was painstakingly familiar, and she felt it deep in her gut. Maggie breathed in and spoke.   
“I’ve been thinking alot,” she wrung her hands together, her eyes darting nervously. “And I thought, you know, about just letting go and moving on and all that cliched shit, but I realized that, that maybe I was wrong.” Maggie’s breathing quickened, and Alex moved out of the doorway. “Do you want to come in?”  
She smiled, and walked into the familiar apartment that she had missed. Alex crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows. “Go on.”  
“I, um, I realized that, well, I was thinking that I was wrong because I had never really stopped to consider it. With you, I mean.”  
Alex narrowed her eyes. “Considered what?”  
“Kids.”  
“Oh.”  
The room was still. Alex could feel the tension growing as she grappled with facing what had brought them apart. Maggie shifted slightly, and continued to talk.  
“I, um, I was so stupid, Alex.”  
Alex had no idea why she was crying.  
“I had this-this fear that for some reason, I couldn’t be enough for you. And that because of that, I couldn’t see myself being enough for our kids either.”  
Alex’s breath hitched as she was overwhelmed with the sensation of an old wound being reopened.  
“And then, a little while ago, I, um, I was thinking about what you said that time. About those firsts. You said that you wanted to have them all with me.”  
Alex nodded, and gave in to her overflowing emotions as she hastily wiped tears off of her cheek.  
“So I thought, you know, maybe this is another first. Maybe instead of feeling like I’m not enough for her, I can let the firsts happen without to us without being scared. I’m not making any sense, I know. But for some reason it worked.”  
Alex swallowed, and nodded slightly, “No-no yeah. It makes sense. But-you can’t just say that you’ve changed your mind because you want to get back together. I can’t do that. I’m sorry.”  
Maggie closed her eyes, and Alex could hear the emotion creeping into her voice.  
“I want it all with you, Alex.”  
The air was still, and time felt stiff.  
“I want kids. I want a house. I want to be your wife.” Tears silently streamed down Maggie’s cheeks, and she bit her lip. “I want to watch her grow. I want to see you teach her how to throw a punch and take down aliens. I want to pick her up from school everyday, and read her stories, and kiss her goodnight. I want to hold our baby, and-and rock her to sleep, and I want her to know that when everything else goes to shit, she’s-she’s the one thing in my life that’s good.”  
All at once, Alex allowed everything to come crashing down. She covered her mouth and choked out a sob. “Mags-”  
Maggie looked away, wiping her eyes. “Sorry. Wow. That was a lot. I, um, I didn’t mean to go that far, I crossed a line. I’m so-”   
She didn’t finish her sentence as Alex took her face in her hands and kissed her hard, stroking her cheek with her thumb and pulling her close. When they broke away, Maggie smiled shyly and whispered, “I was looking for a reason to see you, and then I remembered the stupid passport.” Alex laughed, and tucked a strand of Maggie’s dark hair behind her ear. She leaned her forehead against hers, breathing softly, and trying to make up for the time they had lost.  
“We still have a lot of things we need to talk about,” Alex whispered. Maggie nodded, and looked her directly in the eyes. “Yeah. I know.” They were silent, holding each other as Alex softly kissed Maggie’s forehead, her cheeks, her neck. “I can’t believe I forgot how beautiful you are.”  
Maggie looked up, her eyes still damp, and smiled her mischievous grin. “So are we going to reinstate this wedding, or what?”  
All of it felt so surreal, Alex barely registered Maggie’s words before smiling widely, and stroking her hair. “Well, I don’t know Sawyer. What do you think we should do?”  
Thank god she had forgotten that stupid passport.


	4. The Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One year later (Sanvers honeymoon)

Needless to say, they got married.  
It was, as they had both hoped, the biggest and gayest wedding National City had ever seen, or the biggest gay wedding, or the gayest big wedding. Regardless, they were happy.  
A week after Kara had bawled her eyes out during the ceremony, and the appropriate alien hostiles were taken down mid-reception, Alex found herself perched on the edge of a narrow balcony above the quiet, cobblestone streets of Venice. Italy had been Maggie’s first choice for the honeymoon, despite Alex’s persistent excuses of why she needed to stay at the DEO, and though everything surrounding her was undeniably perfect; the bridges, the food, the canals and her wife, she was still struggling to feel at ease.  
Maggie peered around the sliding glass door, coffee cup in hand, and joined her wife at the edge of the balcony, brushing her hair from her face and kissing her, softly and slowly. “Hey. I didn’t hear you get up.”  
Alex shrugged, “I went for a run.”  
Maggie could feel her trying to smother the tension that had been building up since the day they arrived. She put a hand on her shoulder, and tilted up her chin to get the premium view of those flickering, hazel eyes. “Danvers, what’s up?”  
Alex drew back in surprise and forced a smile. “What?” Her voice was heavy with false modesty, “nothing’s up. I’m fine. I’m-I’m amazing, actually.”  
Maggie raised her eyebrows. “Danvers, typically when you get married to someone, you know them well enough to be able to tell when they’re lying.” She smirked. “And you should expect that, considering you married a cop.”  
Alex smiled lightly and looked over the canal, her knuckles gripped tightly around the railing. “It’s just-I don’t know. It feels like so many people are depending on me back home and like, I’ll let them down somehow. I know it’s fucking pathetic but it’s just-I don’t know.”  
“I get it, babe.” Maggie placed her hand over Alex’s and brushed gentle circles with her thumb. “But you need to depend on yourself, too.” She looked into her eyes and smiled, causing a relentless swarm of butterflies to break loose in Alex’s stomach. “You need to depend on yourself to relax and have a good time, ok?”  
Alex kissed her quickly on the lips as the corners of her mouth crinkled into a smile. “Ok.”  
Maggie glanced down at her watch. “On a more practical note, have you eaten?”  
“I mean I had one of those like airport power bar things when I got up,”  
“So, no.”  
“Shut up.”  
Maggie grinned, pulling Alex back into the apartment and wrapping her arms around her neck. “Well, Agent Danvers, what do you say we go find Italy’s best croissant?”  
Alex furrowed her eyebrows. “Croissant? Aren't those French?”  
Maggie’s eyes narrowed as she drew her arms from her wife’s neck. “Oh come on Danvers. You’re not telling me you’ve never had a croissant, are you?”  
“What? No. I mean, yeah I’ve had them, but why a croissant?”  
The detective shook her head in contempt as she clumsily pulled on her leather jacket and grabbed Alex by the sleeve of her shirt. “We’re getting croissants?”  
“Maggie,” Alex’s amusement was apparent, much to her wife’s offense. She frowned. “I just like croissants, ok?”  
“You are ridiculous.”  
“They’re a work of art.”  
“And adorable.”  
Alex managed to put all doubts aside for the rest of the week as they sampled croissants among other savory italian delights, and emerged into full frontal DEO agent mode the minute they stepped off the plane at National City Airport.  
“Danvers. Woah, woah woah. Where the hell are you going?” Maggie tugged the sleeve of Alex’s jacket as she instinctively reached for her gun.  
“Back to work,” Alex answered practically as she texted her UBER that she was at the airport. Maggie, realizing immediately that she should’ve expected this situation, frowned and let go of the handle of her suitcase to cross her arms in contemptment. “Are you kidding me?”  
Alex glanced up from her phone, eyebrows raised. “Uh, yeah? Do you know anywhere else I should be?”  
“Yeah. In bed. With me.” Maggie grabbed her hand and began leading her toward the exit. “C’mon.”  
“Babe” Alex persisted, sighing, “you know if I don’t go in tonight I’m gonna have to work the late shift.”  
“Screw the late shift.” Maggie waved down a passing taxi and set her bags on the sidewalk.  
“Mags-”  
“Alex, please.” The tiny detective placed her hands gently on Alex’s waist, “I want a night with you at home. Without any crazy alien shit or emergency rescues taking you away from me.” Alex softened, and sighed lightly. “Ok. Sure. But I seriously can’t take any more nights off after this. Even this is pushing it.”  
Maggie smirked as she began to load the bags into the trunk of the cab. “Cute jacket, by the way.”  
It ended up looking even better on their bedroom floor.


	5. Alex's News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is pregnant! (Be prepared for the fluff that ensues)

Home in 20. Grabbing butter and pasta sauce. XO

It had been the first night in over a month she thought she might actually have a chance at being home before hell o’clock, but she succeeded in maintaining herr late night streak nonetheless . Balancing the paper shopping bag on her right side, she fumbled in her pocket for her keys before she noticed that the door was cracked open an inch.  
She rolled her eyes and set down the bag, reaching in her side pocket for her gun and opening the door precariously, ready to shoot at any given moment.  
“Hey you.”  
Maggie immediately dropped her hand from the gun and exhaled deeply in relief. “Danvers. Hey. You good? It’s past midnight.” She picked up the shopping bag and placed it on the counter, kicking the door closed with her foot. Alex was standing in the middle of the apartment, her eyes nervously darting across the room.   
“Oh, yeah. Fine. I just couldn’t really sleep.”  
She cleared her throat lightly, as Maggie threw her jacket onto a chair and began to put the groceries away. “Well, you’re not gonna believe who showed up today.”   
“Who?”  
Maggie closed the fridge and rinsed her hands at the kitchen sink. “Frickin Thomas Coville’s son.”  
“Oh?” Alex’s voice was absent as her wife dried her hands on a dishcloth.  
“Yeah. He just showed up saying he had some kind of warrant to reinstate whatever weird cult thing his dad made, and it was literally just a google spreadsheet with like, 10 typos a sentence in comic sans. I’ve seen a lot of dumb shit, but this might be a new low.”  
“Oh. Wow.”  
Maggie leaned against the counter, her sleeves still rolled up, and furrowed her eyebrows in concern. “You ok Danvers? Awfully quiet.”  
Alex bit her lip and glanced down, self consciously. “Actually I um, well I sort of have to talk to you about something.”  
Maggie crossed in front of the counter to face Alex, her eyes narrowing. “What’s up?”  
“I-it’s just-”  
“Alex, what’s going on?”  
A shy smile protruded from her lips, and she met her eyes.   
“I’m, um, I’m pregnant.”  
Maggie stood in silence for a moment, frozen in disbelief.  
“Alex-” she looked into her wife’s eyes and placed her hands on Alex’s hips. “Are you-are you serious?”  
Alex nodded, her eyes brimming with tears as Maggie’s face erupted into an ecstatic grin as her breath hitched.  
“Oh my god, Alex.”  
Tears poured down Alex’s cheeks as Maggie placed one hand on her stomach and the other on her cheek, unable to suppress her emotions.  
“Oh my god.”  
The air was still as she threw her arms around Alex’s neck and held her as closely as she could, laughing through her tears. She pulled away and kissed her passionately, holding her waist and wiping her eyes. She bent down and lifted Alex’s shirt to expose her toned skin, pressing her lips lightly to her stomach.  
“Hey baby. It’s your mom. We can’t wait to meet you.”  
Alex ran her fingers gently through her wife’s hair as she stood up, gazing into her soft, dark eyes.  
“You’re gonna be such an amazing mom.”  
Maggie was pushed over the edge, unable to hold back her tears any longer. “Yeah?”  
“Yeah.”  
“This is definitely the luckiest kid in the world.”  
They touched their foreheads together and breathed silently, not wanting to let go. Finally, Maggie spoke.  
“Did you tell Kara?”  
“Mags, do you seriously think I’m going to tell my sister before I tell this baby’s mom?” The corners of her mouth twitched into a smile as she rubbed her shoulder. “I mean, I guess there’s the whole x-ray vision thing but she’s too oblivious to actually notice anything.”  
Maggie laughed and shook her head. “It’s only a matter of time, babe.”  
“I know.” Alex kissed her forehead and stroked her hair.  
“C’mon, let’s go to bed.” Maggie smiled softly and put one hand on the small of Alex’s back, guiding her to their bedroom.  
“Mags.” Alex laughed as Maggie delicately took her hand as if she were made of glass. “I’m not going to break, you know.”  
“I don’t want to take any chances.” She smirked and laid her down gently, bringing her voice to a whisper. “Are you staying in the field?”  
Alex frowned. “Yeah, why wouldn’t I?”  
Maggie sighed, her eyes narrowing in concern. “I really just-I can’t have you getting hurt. Especially now.”  
“I’ll be fine. J’onn will make sure I don’t do anything stupid.”  
“Yeah, but-I just, I can’t and I don’t want to imagine what I’d have to do if something happened to you.” Alex’s heart broke at Maggie’s expression, and she softened.  
“I’ll be careful.” She kissed her hand, gently. “I promise.”  
“Swear to me.”  
“I said I promise! Jeez, Sawyer. Don’t go all bad cop on me now.” She smirked, pulling her closer and resting one hand on Maggie’s atop her stomach.  
“Goodnight, love you.”  
“Goodnight.” Maggie lifted the covers and kissed Alex’s stomach.  
“Goodnight, sweet baby.”


	6. Rainy Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie get used to the difficulties of pregnancy, and make the decision to tell Kara and Eliza.

When Alex awoke on a dreary Sunday three weeks later, the space next to her in bed was empty, with the covers pushed back. She yawned, and rubbed her eyes with the heel of her hand, listening to the muted sound of cars rushing through the rained-on streets. Struggling to maintain consciousness, she rolled to her side and clumsily reached for her phone to find a text from Maggie.

Had to run into work for a quick thing, I should be back by 9ish. Don’t wait up for me. XO. 

She scrolled down to find three missed calls from a seemingly irritated Supergirl, and one heated text from Kara.

where tf are u ??? u were supposed to be here at 7:30 !!

The clock read 8:47. She put her phone on the nightstand and sat up, brushing a strand of hair from her eyes and stretching her arms above her head as she recalled he days where she would fall into a pit of self-hatred if she was anywhere over a minute late for work. Luckily, J’onn understood; He had read her mind a day after she told Maggie, and had insisted she schedule time off periodically. Unbeknownst to Kara, who couldn’t decide whether Alex was becoming a lazy-ass or dying, she had been ordered to take the morning off once a week due to the intensity of her work. Even still, she couldn’t help but feel guilty, especially when she knew Maggie ate her double toasted bagel alone in the dark every morning so she could leave at 6 a.m to beat the metro crowds.  
She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and paused before standing as a light wave of nausea passed through. Flicking the lights on, she padded over to the counter, grabbed a mug from the cabinet and poured it half full of lukewarm black coffee. The sound of the rain intensified, and a low rumble of thunder sounded from outside. She took a swig of coffee and stood up to get the morning paper, but staggered and grabbed hold of the back of a chair as she was overcome with another wave of nausea.

Fuck.

Covering her mouth with one hand, she stumbled into the bathroom heaving, just as the apartment door opened. “Danvers?”  
Alex wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, beads of sweat forming on her forehead. She managed called out weakly, “I’m in here,” before keeling over again, clutching the edge of the toilet bowl. Maggie was there in an instant, holding her gently by the shoulders and stroking her hair as Alex wretched. “Shh, shh. I’ve got you. It’s ok. It’s ok.”  
Alex slumped backwards as Maggie rubbed small, comforting circles on her back and kissed her head, softly. “Guess I got home just in time.”  
“Sorry,” Alex croaked, flushing the toilet and grabbing a towel to wipe her face. “Jesus Christ. I thought it was getting better.”  
Maggie gently dabbed Alex’s face with a damp washcloth and smiled, sympathetically. “Danvers, the only thing you should be apologizing about is for not calling me sooner.” Alex stood up and massaged her forehead with her palm, sighing exasperatedly. “I don’t care what the doctor says, I’m refilling that damn prescription.” She reached behind the shower curtain and turned on the water. “You don’t have to stay, Mags. I’m fine.”  
Maggie smiled, and kissed Alex lightly on the lips, saying from the doorway, “I’m gonna make you some toast. Yell if you need me.” She closed the door behind her. Alex showered, got into her work clothes, hurriedly ate the toast Maggie make for her and was pulling on her leather jacket when her phone rang. Maggie raised her eyebrows, and she glanced at the screen, rolling her eyes. “Kara.” She answered, fully aware of what was to come next. “Hey.”  
“Alex, what the hell? I’ve been calling you since 7:45.”  
She sighed as Maggie watched, amused. “I wasn’t feeling great. I’m on my way in now. Will you let J’onn know for me?”  
Kara’s heated tone didn’t hold an ounce of suspicion, and instead overflowed with anger. “Alex, I’ve seen you drag your ass into the DEO at three in the morning with pneumonia. What’s going on with you? Are you like, I don’t know-”  
“See you soon. Love you.” Alex hung up, cutting her sister short as Maggie stifled a laugh. “God she’s oblivious.”  
Alex smirked, pulling her in for a kiss. “Her superpowers never work on me.” Maggie placed her hands on Alex’s waist, unable to mask the concern from her face. “Call me if anything happens.”  
“Mags, I’m gonna be fine.” Alex smiled, and Maggie’s dark eyes narrowed. “Don’t do anything stupid.”  
“I promise I won’t do anything stupid, Mags.”  
Maggie smiled shyly. “Ok, I love you.”  
“I love you too.” Alex smirked, and began closing the door. “Forever.”

After a slow day at the DEO, and a hectic day at NCPD, Alex and Maggie reconvened on their couch for a Game Of Thrones marathon complete with vegan pizza and ice cream as well as Maggie’s customary bottle of scotch, off limits to Alex, much to her distaste.  
“How the hell am I supposed to go nine months without booze?” Alex flopped onto Maggie’s lap, covering her face with a pillow. Maggie took a swig from the bottle and leaned back onto the cushions, smirking. “You’ll be fine, babe. You got the hormones.” Alex flipped onto her back and glared. “Don’t fucking remind me.”  
Maggie lifted Alex’s head off her lap and set the bottle on the table. “Hey,” she said, crossing her legs. “So when are we going to tell Kara and all the rest?”  
Alex shrugged. “I don’t know. Whenever you want.”  
Maggie could sense the exhaustion settling into her, and took her hand. “Ok. So how ‘bout tomorrow night, then?”  
Alex’s brows furrowed. “That’s so soon.”  
Maggie smirked. “I mean, you said whenever.”  
Alex rolled her eyes, and straightened herself against the couch cushions. “I want my mom there too.”  
“Of course, Alex.” Maggie rubbed small circles on her hand with her thumb. “And we don’t have to do tomorrow if you don’t want to.”  
“No, no. You’re right. Let’s just get it over with. I’ll call my mom tomorrow morning. We can invite them to dinner or something.”  
Maggie raised her eyebrows. “You sure?”  
Alex smiled. “Positive.”  
Maggie grinned, revealing her irresistible dimples. “Well I guess it’s a plan then, Danvers.” She kissed her on the cheek and reached for the remote, still smiling as she turned off the TV. “Now the real question is what do I cook?”  
She turned to Alex, who was slumped unconscious on the edge of the couch, her mouth dangling open. Maggie smiled, and felt a twinge in her chest as she gently covered her in a blanket and switched out the light. “I love you, Agent Danvers.”


	7. Telling The Family

Text me when you’re on your way. This fettuccine alfredo is going to rock your world. XO

Alex bounced her leg nervously as Maggie placed forks around the table. She had sworn to herself she wouldn’t spend the day in dread, but had (as Maggie had expected) failed. “Hey Danvers, could you grab me an extra cloth napkin?”  
Alex stared vacantly out the window, lost in the haze of her own thoughts. Maggie turned to face her. “Alex?” She snapped back to reality, losing track of words, “Sorry, what?”  
Maggie softened. “Hey.” She tilted Alex’s chin and looked into her eyes with the familiar knowing expression. “It’s gonna be great, ok?”  
Alex closed her eyes and nodded, laughing nervously. “Yeah. Yeah. Of course. It’ll be great.”  
“That’s my girl.” Maggie placed a sweet kiss on Alex’s lips, that was interrupted by the sound of knocking. Her eyes widened, and she grinned. “Here we go.”  
Maggie opened the door to see Eliza Danvers holding a bottle of wine. Eliza’s face lit up. “Hi sweetie!” She reached out and folded her into her arms. Maggie laughed, and held the door open. “It’s so great to see you, Eliza. I’m so glad you could make it.” Alex stood up at the sight of her mother, and smiled nervously as Eliza took her into her embrace. “Hey, Mom.”  
“Here, let me grab your coat.” Maggie reached around as Eliza shed her winter parka. “Oh, that’s ok, Mags, I can take care of it.”  
“No, no, no. I got it. You sit down. Do you want something to drink?”  
Eliza turned to Alex and beamed as Maggie hung the coat next to the door. “You definitely struck gold with her.”  
Alex blushed and nodded, “I sure did.”  
Eliza sat in a cushioned chair as Maggie poured her a glass of wine, and a second knock sounded at the door.   
“That’ll be Kara.” Maggie shoved the cork back into the bottle. “Babe, can you get that?”  
Alex opened the door. Kara held a box of chocolate chip cookies, her hair pulled back into a cheerful ponytail. She wrapped her sister in an embrace and pulled away, smiling. “Thanks for coming.”   
“No problem.” Kara replied cheerfully, walking into the apartment. Alex turned to close the door, only to find herself face to face with Winn. “Hey!”   
“Oh, uh, hey-” She turned to see Maggie wearing an equally confused expression. Winn followed behind Kara as Lena, James and Sam filed in the door. “Hey Alex!”  
“Oh. Ok. Uh, Everyone’s here. Um, right. Hi.” She pulled Kara off to the side, hissing, “Did you invite them?”  
Kara’s eyebrows furrowed. “Yeah, is there something wrong with that?”  
Alex covered her eyes and clenched her jaw. “Are you fucking serious right now?”  
Kara’s expression grew concerned. “I thought we were just, like, having dinner. Is there something else up?”  
“No, it’s just-” Alex sighed, her eyes darting across the room. “Whatever. It’s fine. Just-just ask next time.” She paced across the room and took Maggie by the forearm, muttering, “Kara invited them.”  
“Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me-”  
“Nope.” Alex forced a smile as Lena greeted her warmly, and took her into an embrace. “Guess everyone’s gonna know all at once.”  
Dinner turned out to be pleasant, though Alex struggled to maintain her composure. Once the dishes were cleared, and Kara had successfully eaten her 2 pints of Ben and Jerry’s, Maggie glanced at Alex, “Now?”  
Alex nodded. “Yeah.” Shaking, she stood up and cleared her throat. “So, um, Maggie and I have an announcement.”  
They looked up at her, with expectant faces. “Go ahead, sweetie.” Maggie murmured gently, as Alex’s breathing quickened.  
“Um, ok.” She closed her eyes and swallowed. “So, uh, as most of you know, we, um, we’ve been together for over a year now. And um, we love each other, um, yeah, like-like alot. So we’ve decided to,” she winced slightly, “take, um, a-a big step forward, and-and, share that with more people.”  
The friends stared at her with vacant expressions. Only Eliza appeared to have an inkling, as she smiled, knowingly. “What are you trying to say, Alex?”  
Maggie laughed. “What Alex is trying to say is that she’s pregnant. We’re having a baby.”  
The table erupted as Kara flew out of her seat and threw her arms around her sister’s neck, tears brimming in her eyes. “Oh my god, oh my god oh my god.” She squealed, throwing herself around Maggie, who winced slightly, but smiled, and hugged her back. Eliza held Alex’s face in both hands and shook her head, her face ridden with joy. “I’m so happy for you, sweetheart.” Alex felt her tears restart as she nodded, overcome with emotion. “Thanks, Mom.”   
Eliza wrapped her arms around Alex and turned to Maggie, pulling her into a hug. “This is the luckiest baby in the world.”  
Alex laughed and wiped tears from her cheeks as her friends smothered her in love, and she took a moment to be thankful they had come. After all, they were a family too.


	8. Alex's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Alex celebrate Alex's birthday. (Be prepared for major, tooth rotting fluff)

Alex blinked, and shielded her eyes from the bright stream of sunlight cascading into the bedroom. She sat up, pleasantly surprised to get out of bed without an instant rush of nausea, pulled one of Maggie’s sweatshirts over her head and walked into the hall, vaguely aware that it was an important day for a reason she couldn’t remember. She put one hand on her steadily growing bump, entered the kitchen, and gasped.

“Happy birthday, Danvers.”

“Mags, oh my god.”

Multicolored balloons bobbed across the ceiling. At the head of the table, a stack of chocolate pancakes, Alex’s guilty pleasure cheat food, sat on a glass plate lit with a thin candle. A small heap of packages was strewn around the table. Alex stared at Maggie in disbelief. “Babe, you-you didn’t have to do all this.”  
Maggie beamed back at her. “You know I get extra when it comes to holidays.” Alex smiled, remembering their first Valentine’s day, as Maggie crossed over to her and kissed her deeply. “Besides, it’s the last birthday I’ll get to, you know, like really spoil you for a while.” She grinned, placing one hand on Alex’s bump. “Now hurry up and eat before your food freezes.”  
Alex wolfed down the pancakes, to Maggie’s entertainment, and after opening the last gift, seated herself on her lap and traced her finger across her, leaning in to her body.  
“How ‘bout now I give you something in return, huh Sawyer?” She straddled Maggie’s lap and placed her hands on her shoulders, kissing her passionately and gently grinding her pelvis into her waist. Maggie held the back of Alex’s head, before breaking away suddenly. “Wait, babe, there’s one more present.” She got up quickly and disappeared into the living room, appearing a few moments later carrying a box the size of a washing machine. She set the box at her feet. And stood back. “Open it.”  
“Maggie-”  
“Open it. Now”  
Alex laughed and shook her head in disbelief, but leaned down and tore the paper off the top of the package. When she opened the cardboard flaps, she let out a sound that crossed between a squeal and a scream.  
“Oh. My. God.”  
Sitting inside the box was a pudgy, yellow lab puppy with a piece of shredded tissue paper in its mouth. Alex had one hand clasped over her mouth, the other clutching her chest to try to keep herself from hyperventilating. Maggie smiled and lifted the squirming puppy from the box, holding it out to Alex, whose face was contorted into an expression of pain due to the cuteness capacity. She took the puppy with shaking hands into her arms and stroked its back, tears rolling down her cheeks. “Oh my god oh my god, hi. Hi.”  
Maggie’s laugh filled the room. “Jesus Danvers, are you seriously crying over a puppy?”  
“It’s the goddamn hormones,” Alex sobbed, aggressively hugging the tiny animal to her chest.  
“Well don’t suffocate him. Here.” Maggie repositioned the puppy in Alex’s arms, his small, golden-brown head peering over her elbow. “Um, so Winn kinda already named him. I tried to stop it, but it stuck.”  
Alex ran her fingers over the small yellow ears, planting a gentle kiss. “Oh boy. What’d he name him?”  
Maggie cleared her throat, stifling laughter. “Barchimedes.”  
“Barchi-are you fucking kidding me, Mags?” Alex’s face broke into a smile that was followed by disbelieving laughter. “You did not let Winn name our dog Barchimedes. You did not.”  
“I tried!” Maggie countered, between fits of laughter. “I tried. But then everyone from the DEO started calling him that, and I mean, I don’t know. I think it kinda suits him.”  
Alex shook her head. “Oh my god. I can’t believe I’m letting this happen.”  
“Ha!” Maggie stood up, pointing a finger at her, “So you admit you like it!”  
“Excuse you, I never said that!” Alex put the dog back into the box and stood up, hands on her hips.  
“Did too.” Maggie grinned, jabbing her finger into Alex’s chest. “Did too.”  
“No I didn’t.” Alex failed at suppressing her smile as Maggie wrapped her arms around her neck. “I never said I liked it. I just can’t believe I have a dog named Barchimedes.”  
She pulled Maggie into her, gently stroking her hair. The kiss intensified, and Maggie began leading her toward the bedroom before Alex broke away suddenly, gasping and clutching her stomach.  
“Alex?” Maggie’s voice grew frantic as she clutched Alex’s arms. “Alex, what’s happening?”  
Alex maintained an expression of shock, before her face broke into a smile.  
“Alex?”  
Alex took her hand and placed it gently on her bump. Maggie’s face stayed panicked.  
“What is it? What’s wrong?”  
“Just wait.” Alex said, gently, as Maggie looked at her desperately.  
There was nothing at first, then a sharp movement against her hand, almost a flutter. Maggie drew her hand away and gasped, her face contorted with shock.  
“Oh my god, was that-?”  
“Yeah.” Alex bit her lip and smiled, as Maggie took in the information, her face lighting up.  
“That’s-that’s our baby?”  
Alex nodded, fresh tears already brimming in her eyes.  
Maggie exhaled a sharp breath, her eyes wide. She put her hands on Alex’s waist still in disbelief.  
“Oh my god. That’s our baby.”  
They held each other silently, tears flowing onto each others shoulders. They broke apart to the sound of Barchimedes’ high pitched woof. Alex laughed, and lifted him up as Maggie stroked him head. “Hey, buddy. Are you gonna be our practice baby?” Maggie wrapped her arms around her from behind, and the sound of laughter filled the house. To their baby, it was the sound of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kind words and for reading! It means a lot. I'll be updating periodically, and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!


	9. The Parasite

Another day at the DEO brought another alien hostile. Winn tapped at his keyboard furiously, while J’onn arranged strike teams and Supergirl shot in from the window, barely out of breath. “Hi I’m here.”  
J’onn glanced over from Winn’s computer screen. “Kara. Good. One second.” He returned to the computer as Winn babbled coordinates to him.  
“Um, do you want me to just, like, go now?” Kara furrowed her eyebrows, revealing the signature Danvers sisters crinkle, before her face lit up a moment later. “Puppy!”  
She raced over to where Mon-El was seated on the floor playing with Barchimedes. Alex smiled, still baffled that J’onn had actually allowed a dog into the facilities, let alone an 8-week puppy. J’onn rolled his eyes, his frustration growing, and turned to Alex. “You up for some field action today, Agent Danvers?” She nodded, adjusting her holster. “Always.”  
“Guys, guys, guys! We got it, we got it!”  
J’onn crossed his arms across his chest. “Give us the rundown.”  
Alex activated her earpiece and headed toward the exit. “Mon-El, can you watch Barchimedes ‘til we get back?” Mon-El made no response as he laughed while Barchimedes licked and pawed at his face. She turned around, holding her I.D to the sensor to unlock the door. “I’ll take that as a yes, then.”  
Winn had directed them to the pier at the edge of the beach, 10 minutes away. When they arrived at the scene, Kara was already there. She was holding a limp and unattractive life form with plastic-like skin by the fingertips, her face disgusted. “It was just some runaway wild alien thing. I managed to knock it out in like, 15 seconds.” She placed the creature gingerly at her feet, its wide mouth gaping open. Alex snapped on a pair of blue latex gloves and examined the specimen. It appeared vaguely human, though its eyes bulged from their sockets the size of apples, and its flesh was paper-thin, the red color of coral. She took the creature’s vitals and stood up as the rest of the agents strapped it onto a gurney. “Humanoid parasite is my guess. Its vitals are all normal, so it was probably genetically modified over a couple of years.”  
Kara crossed her arms. “So, what do we do with it? It’s not, like, an alien.”   
Before J’onn had the chance to respond, a shot rang out, cutting through the air across the beach.  
Alex was fully aware that there had been a gunshot, yet when she reached for her holster, she couldn’t move her arms. A few seconds later, she realized it was because she was on the ground. But why couldn’t she stand up? A dull ache settled into her abdomen, and she readied herself to stand, vaguely conscious of the sound of men shouting, bullets, and Kara’s screams before there was nothing.

 

She awoke in a thick haze and blinked, her vision clouded by the harsh lights of the DEO medical center.  
The surroundings of the room eventually became clear, and she startled as a rush of pain shot through her side. Confused, she jerked her head left and right, growing frantic when she saw the bracelet on her wrist. DANVERS, ALEXANDRA M. POS: SPECIAL AGENT DOA: 3/16  
“Shit, shit, shit”  
“Oh my god.”  
Maggie and Kara rushed to the bed from their places at the edge of the room where they had sat for hours, willing her to wake up. Maggie stroked Alex’s cheek, her face swollen and flushed. “Hey. Thank god.”  
Alex bit her lip. “What the hell happened?”  
Kara’s face hardened. Her voice was cold. “You got shot, Alex. They were operating for three hours. You were bleeding out.”  
Alex’s breath hitched. She covered her eyes with her hands, choking back tears. She exhaled sharply. “Is the baby ok?”  
Maggie closed her eyes, her breath shaking. “She’s fine, Danvers. The bullet missed it by two and a half inches.”  
Alex began sobbing. “Oh my god. Oh my god. I can’t, I just-fuck.”  
Maggie gritted her teeth and held Alex’s head against her chest, feeling the dampness of her tears as she clutched her jacket. Kara shook her head, her expression stone, and walked out of the room with her jaw clenched. “Kara, hold on-oh babe, shh, shh. I’ve got you. You’re gonna be fine.”  
She held her as she cried, whispering words of comfort while forcing back her own tears. As Alex calmed, she stroked her hair and kissed her on the forehead as her breathing slowed. After a while, Alex looked up, her face flushed and her voice weak. “I just-how?”  
Maggi’s face hardened. “That parasite thing Kara found? Apparently it was a genetically modified parasite thing that had escaped from some obscure rookie lab off of the highway. A team of scientists showed up, like, 15 seconds after you guys did, and started firing bullets at the thing, but missed.”  
“Jesus. So it was dangerous?  
“We don’t know. They shot you, and then bolted.”  
“Where was Kara?”  
“Flying you back here.”  
Alex covered her eyes again, clenching her teeth. Maggie’s voice was quiet. “It wasn’t your fault, babe.”  
Alex’s eyes became wide, her voice teetering on the edge of hysteria. “Ok, but see, that’s the thing. It was. We should’ve traced its origins, triangulated body parts and we probably would’ve known, but no.” She choked, shaking her head, “All we did was trace the fucking location, and I got shot and almost lost the baby.”  
Maggie was familiar with this particular state of Alex, that emerged whenever a case went awry, or she felt like she had somehow failed, which was never actually true. She put one hand over Alex’s, and gently turned her chin to face her. “Danvers. Hey. Look at me.”  
Alex closed her eyes and sighed. Maggie’s expression grew severe. “So I know you know that this wasn’t actually your fault, but you can’t admit that to yourself right now, which is fine. But you seriously need to cut yourself some slack, ok? It would be one thing if you actually knew there would be teams of psycho scientists with assault weapons at the scene, and went out against them, but you didn’t. You were just in the wrong place at the wrong fucking time.” She laughed gently, and Alex nodded, still unable to let go. “But hey. No more going out in the field, ok?” Alex nodded again, harder. “Yeah, yeah. I know.”  
“Good.”  
They were silent for a moment, before Alex spoke, her eyebrows furrowed. “Hey, did you, um, did you say ‘she’ before?”  
Maggie’s face erupted into an 100-watt smile. “Yeah. What do you think about that, Danvers?”  
She kissed her, one hand grazing atop the bump that was soon to be their daughter. Alex threw her arms around her neck, her laughter echoing off the walls of the room. After a moment, she sat up, wincing. “I should go talk to Kara,” an apocalyptic pain stabbed into her side and she cried out, heaving forward. “Fucking hell.”   
Maggie eased her back onto the pillow. “Yeah, you’re not going anywhere. I’ll get your sister.” She kissed her forehead and walked out of the room, returning with Kara a minute later.  
Kara’s expression was lifeless. She stood at the edge of the bed, her arms crossed her chest, struggling to maintain her silent treatment, but finally broke. “How could you?”  
“Kara-”  
“No.” She paced across the floor, her forehead crinkling. “You’re so stupid, Alex. You could’ve died. The baby could’ve died. I just-I can’t believe you.”  
Alex laughed in disbelief. “Excuse me?”  
Kara rolled her eyes and looked down, ashamed. “Sorry.” She said, her voice softening, “I was just, I was so scared.” She crossed her arms again, feeling vulnerable, and willing herself not to cry. Alex softened, her mouth curling into a smile. “You know, just ‘cause I’m not bulletproof doesn’t mean I don’t have a thick-ass skin.”  
“I know, I know.” Kara kneeled beside her and sighed. “It’s just, I really need my sister. And if Supergirl needs her sister this badly, then this baby definitely needs her mom even more.” She laughed. Alex took her hand and looked at her with an expression of understanding that Kara knew better than anything. It had been the first thing to ever make her feel safe on Earth. She squeezed her hand. “I know. And I get it. But I’m not planning on going anywhere, especially not before I get the chance to meet this one.” Kara placed her hand over Alex’s stomach and smiled again. “Sorry I snapped like that. I don’t know why-” She was interrupted by the door slamming open to reveal J’onn and Winn, slightly out of breath. “Kara we got ‘em. They’re 8 blocks away, and we already sent a team over to hold them off, but you need to go like, now.” Winn noticed Alex in the bed and waved, still panting. “Oh hey, Alex. How’s it going?”  
Out of instinct, Alex moved to get out of the bed, only to be shoved down by Kara, who laughed. “Chill, Agent Danvers. We got this. I’ll call you after. Love you!”  
“Love you too.”  
She was gone half a second later. Alex sighed at the sight of Maggie, butterflies coming alive as she re-took her place next to the bed. “They think it’s best if you stay here for tonight, but-”  
“No way.” Alex interjected. “I don’t give a shit, I’m going home. I’m higher up than them anyway.”  
Maggie rolled her eyes exasperatedly. “God, if this baby is as stubborn as you I’m going to have my hands even more full.”  
Alex raised her eyebrows, her voice bordering on threatening. “I’m dead serious, if I have to spend another minute in this god-forsaken hospital bed I’m going to throw everyone who works here into containment, even my own sister.”  
“Jesus Christ. Fine. But I’m not advocating for you.” Maggie adjusted the bandages wrapped around the wound and helped her to her feet, steadying her as she winced. “You probably shouldn’t do a whole lot of walking. I’ll call a cab.” She pulled out her phone and began dialing the number. Alex suddenly became panic stricken. “Oh my god, wait. Where’s Barchimedes?”  
“I had Mon-El take him home. He almost cried.”  
“Figures.” Alex steadied herself and regained her footing. Maggie brushed a strand out of hair out her face. “You good?”  
“I’m good.”  
Maggie smiled, and held her hand as they slowly made their way out of the DEO towards home.


	10. The Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The DEO throws Alex and Maggie a surprise baby shower, Winn meets his muse and the Danvers sisters make impulsive decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry this took so long, life has been hEctic. So this chapter has a little bit of everything, some Sanvers fluff, Danvers sisters moments, SuperWinn etc. Hope you enjoy! Also, the baby is coming in the next chapter, so be prepared for maximum fluffiness overload.

In the weeks that followed, Alex was banned from setting foot inside the DEO, a decision that she agreed to with maximum reluctance. Even though she knew it was the right thing, she still found herself at loose ends, and grew restless to grab her alien blaster (which had been unanimously voted to be triple locked into a lead-bound safe) and take down hostiles.   
Kara took her shopping in her off time. They bought baby clothes, and books and toys and dog biscuits. Barchimedes was put into puppy school, much to his distaste, and flunked out after two days, leaving Alex as his full-time provider. He had begun teething, and would whine and scratch at her bedroom door at freakishly early hours, craving a rawhide chew and human attention. Though he was a pest, Alex figured it was good practice, and that he made up for it in his cuteness.   
She missed Maggie, who was suddenly taking an obscene amount of extra hours every day due to a sudden staff shortage at NCPD. She was up every morning before dawn and could never predict when she would get home, though it was usually between sixteen and twenty-four hours later. Maggie didn’t mind the workload so much as she did knowing that Alex had to fall asleep alone every night, and that during the day she was isolated, lonely and progressively growing more and more stir crazy by the minute. Most nights she wasn’t even on a case, just working feverishly on organizing files and reviewing court orders well past hell o’clock. This happened to be one of those nights. She scribbled deliriously across seemingly endless piles of paper as she downed the last of her 5th cup of coffee. After she finished the last report, she stood up for the first time in hours, pulled on her uniform windbreaker and checked her phone. It was just past 2 A.M, and Alex had texted her three hours earlier.

Just saying goodnight. I love you <3

Maggie shoved the reports into the leather briefcase on her desk, turned out the lights in her office and locked the door. Her phone vibrated in her pocket, and she clenched her teeth. “Jesus Christ.”  
It was Ram, her shift partner, who was probably calling with some lame excuse to get her to stay later and finish his work for him. She answered reluctantly, her voice clipped. “Hey. It’s past two. What do you need?”   
Ram’s voice carried the familiar tone of fake urgency that Maggie was used to. “Sawyer, hey. I’m so, so sorry. I know it’s late as hell, but I just realized I left, like, all of my file assignments in my desk drawer and they’re super important-”  
“Yeah, forget it. You’ve guilted me into doing your shit for you enough times.” She was used to functioning on little sleep, but when exposed to extreme exhaustion, she was ruthless.  
“Yeah, no. I totally get it and I would come and get them myself but I’m at my parents house and they’re due at eight and I know you’re already there and I promise I’ll make it up to you.”  
Maggie’s voice was steadily rising as she began to snap. “Wow. Awfully convenient you called right when I finished my shift instead of, you know, calling at like a respectable time like a decent human being.”  
“Maggie, please-”  
“Look, Ram. My wife is pregnant and I’m pretty sure I’ve blown my whole retirement fund on coffee for the past week because I’ve been functioning on max 2 hours of sleep. I think you’ll make it through okay. Have a good night.”  
“Maggie-”  
She hung up and stuffed the phone back into her pocket, willing herself not to scream, and wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead. She took a cab home and fell asleep twice, to her humiliation, and finally stumbled into their bedroom at 3:30. It took all the energy she could muster to pull on a pair of sweatpants, and finally collapse into bed beside Alex.  
“Hey, you good?”  
Alex’s voice came as a shock, since she was usually borderline comatose by the time Maggie got home. She sat up, and gently lay a hand on her head. “Oh, no it’s ok, babe. Go back to sleep.”  
Alex shifted towards her and wrapped her arms tightly around her chest. “I miss you.”  
Maggie sighed, settling into the bed. “I miss you too,” she whispered, laying a soft kiss on her head. “Thank god I have tomorrow off.” She settled into the bed as Alex nestled into her. “t’s late. Go back to bed, babe.”  
“But I wanna see you,” Alex protested, with her face pressed against Maggie’s shoulder. Maggie laughed, and stroked her hair. “Believe me Danvers, soon you won’t be able to get rid of me.”   
She was answered with silence.  
“Alex?”  
Alex’s light snoring filled the quiet of the room. Maggie smiled, kissed her, and pulled the blankets up to her head, immediately falling into a deep and uninterrupted sleep.

They slept in the next morning, and awoke to the customary string of frantic messages from Kara.

hey I’m off early tonight grabbing coffee w lena first but then do you want to hang out?

alex? hellooooo

ok your alarm should’ve definitely gone off by now where are you

why arent u responding???

ALEX

“Christ.” Alex pushed a strand of hair out of her eyes and pulled herself out of bed. Maggie snickered, helping her to her feet. “The funniest part is that your roles have completely switched. 8 months ago Kara probably would’ve woken up to literally those exact words.”  
“Yeah, probably.” Alex finished her response to Kara and slid her phone into the back pocket of her sweatpants. “I dunno. I don’t really blame her. I think she’s just been extra paranoid since, you know, I got shot and almost died.”  
Maggie’s eyebrows furrowed. “Whoa, hey. You know I didn’t mean it like that. What’s going on?”  
Alex pressed her fingers against her temples and closed her eyes. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. There are just too many emotions and I’m sick of it and it’s just-”  
“Hey, hey, hey.” Maggie softly ran her hands up and down Alex’s arms, reassuringly. “It’s ok. You don’t have to make excuses for yourself. I just wanted to make sure it wasn’t something bigger or anything like that.”  
Alex inhaled deeply, her eyes closed, and sighed. “Thank you.”  
She responded with a sweet smile. “Ride or die, remember?”  
“Ride or die.”  
“That’s my girl.” Maggie leaned onto her tiptoes and kissed her forehead. “Now get dressed. We’re meeting J’onn for breakfast.”  
“Um, what?” Alex followed her into the hall, catching a towel in midair that Maggie had chucked over her shoulder. “J’onn’s not exactly the ‘meet me for breakfast kind of guy.”  
Maggie shrugged, taking a swig of coffee. “There’s a first time for everything. Hurry up.”  
“Oooookay then.” She turned around and walked into the bathroom, her wavering suspicion becoming obvious to Maggie.  
She showered, got dressed, ate breakfast and drank a cup of black tea (her weak substitute for coffee), downed her morning-sickness pills with a swig of water and met Maggie at the police cruiser. They pulled into the DEO 10 minutes later.  
“Wait, wait, wait.” Alex held her hands up in confusion. “Why are we here? I thought we were meeting J’onn for breakfast.”  
Maggie took the keys out of the engine and unbuckled her seatbelt. “Yeah. He, uh, wanted to meet here first so we could all go together.”  
“Babe, what’s going on here?”  
“C’mon.” Maggie opened the door on her side and helped Alex out of the car, blatantly ignoring her.  
Alex stopped in front of the entrance. “Ok, is this your way of telling me I have to go back to work or something? Because-”   
“SURPRISE!”  
The doors suddenly flew open, revealing the ecstatic faces of Kara, Winn and Eliza wearing tacky pink party hats. Behind them, the monochrome grey walls of the DEO had been decked in multi colored streamers, and a colossal banner was streched between them, reading “BABY! BABY! BABY!” Agents and other friends were roaming around, holding party cups and wearing the same cheesy hats.  
“You guys…” Alex’s jaw dangled, her eyes wide with shock. “What is all this?” She laughed, nervously, then turned to Maggie, raising her eyebrows. “Breakfast with J’onn? Really, that’s the best thing you could come up with?”  
Maggie laughed and shook her head. “Shut up Danvers, I’ve had some late nights this week.”  
“It’s your impromptu baby shower.” Kara smiled, and leaned against the door. “We figured you could use some human interaction and party games during your house arrest.”  
Alex smiled in disbelief. “I can’t believe you did all this.”  
“It was mostly Lena. She has a talent for compulsive party planning.”  
Alex turned to Maggie, raising her eyebrows. “Breakfast with J’onn? Really, that’s the best thing you could come up with?”  
“Shut up Danvers, I’ve had some late nights this week.”  
“You guys, come in! We have an ice cream cake and it’s melting.”  
They took hands and entered the DEO, warding off Kara and Winn’s attempts at shoving party hats onto their heads. “C’mon,” Winn protested, as Maggie slapped his hand away, “You’re the primal guests! If we wear the hats, you wear the hats.”  
“Yeah, I don’t think that’s how it works.” Alex rolled her eyes and snatched a hat, cringing as she put it on.  
“Oh no you don’t,” Maggie argued, “If you’re wearing one, that means I have to wear one and we all know I don’t do party hats.”  
“Get over it, Sawyer.” Alex playfully threw a hat at Maggie’s head. She caught it, put it on, and kissed Alex quickly. “You’re lucky I love you.”  
“Damn right I am.”  
They ate the cake and began opening presents. After they had unwrapped an infant sized supergirl outfit from Kara, a photo album from Lena, a spaceship mobile from J’onn, they were interrupted by a casual voice coming from the doorway.   
“Hey, is this where the baby shower is?”  
Kara grinned, and stood up. “Hey Clark! Come on in. Glad you could make it.”  
“Ooooooh my god. Oh my god, oh my god oh my god.”  
Winn, a state of semi-paralysis, began hyperventilating. Clark Kent, dressed in his usual journalist get-up, had entered the DEO, holding a gift bag. Alex followed Kara to the doorway. “Clark! Great to see you. I wasn’t expecting to see you here.”  
Clark laughed, and took off his coat. “Kara invited me, and then threatened to laser off my eyebrows in my sleep if I ruined the surprise.”  
“Hell yeah. I would’ve legitimately done it, too.” Kara crossed her arms and frowned at Clark, who laughed again. “Chill, cuz. There’s no surprise for me to ruin anymore.”  
“Clark you met my wife, Maggie?”  
“Of course. Pleasure to see you again, Detective Sawyer.”  
Kara took the gift bag and lead them back to the circle of guests. “For anyone who doesn’t know, this is my cousin Clark.”  
“Mind if I sit here?”  
Winn was almost too shaken to register what had been said to him as Clark loomed over the chair next to him. “What? Sorry, oh wait, no. I mean yes! Totally. Please sit there.”  
“Thanks.” Clark smiled, and sat in the chair next to the comatose Winn as Maggie unwrapped his present, a blanket, a stuffed lamb and a bottle full of magenta-looking dust on a chain. Alex took the necklace and held it up. “What’s this?”  
“Oh, that’s some soil from Krypton my parents gave me when they sent me here. Legend says it’s supposed to bring good luck.”  
A collective gasp sounded from the group. “Oh, no, Clark, we couldn’t.” Maggie held the chain out to him, “This means way too much to you.”   
“Nah, take it. I want you to have it.” He smiled. “It’s done alot for me since I got here and now I want someone else to have that too, and understand how much it means.”  
Alex and Maggie beamed at him. “Clark, you have no idea how much this means. Thank you so much.”  
“Of course.” He leaned back in his chair and smiled. As they moved on to the next gift, he turned to Winn. “Did you get them anything?”  
“Huh?”  
“Did you get them a present?”  
Winn looked over his shoulder and hesitated, before sputtering, “You’re-you’re talking to me?”  
“Yeah, I think so.”

“Oh, um.” Winn fidgeted, sweating. “They’re uh, they’re opening it now.”  
Alex ripped the paper off of the clumsily wrapped package and pulled out a small, rectangular device with a screen and two rows of buttons. “Oh…” Alex feigned enthusiasm, handling the device carefully. “This is, uh, great, Winn.”  
It suddenly dawned on Winn just how lame this gift was. He shrugged, embarrassed, and nervously twisted his hands. “No problem.”  
“Um,” Maggie took the device from Alex, inspecting both sides. “What is it?”   
“It’s, uh, it’s an alien blood typing device, so you can get DNA information even if you don’t capture a species.” He slumped back in his chair, realizing that a baby would have no use for this kind of thing. That was apparent to Alex and Maggie too, their smiles grew more forced by the second. “Well, thanks, Winn. This is awesome.” They threw the box off to the side and quickly moved on to the next present. Clark leaned over to Winn, saying, “Hey, are those things legit? Do they actually work?”  
He snapped out of his humiliated fog and stuttered, “Oh, um, yeah. I actually created it last year when we were looking for this particular species of Daxamite.”  
“Hold on,” Clark laughed in disbelief, “You invented these?”  
“Uh, yeah. I did.”  
“That’s freaking amazing, man.”  
Winn’s cheeks flushed pink. “Oh, well thanks. Thanks alot.”  
“Is there any way I could get one of these? These would be handy to have at the Planet for the extraterrestrial unit.”  
His eyes bulged from their sockets. “Wait, you want one?”  
“Yeah, totally, if that’s okay.”  
“Oh, no, yeah. It’s-it’s totally okay. Um, I can give it to you, like, after the party if you’re staying.”  
Clark smiled widely. “Cool! I’ll write you a check.”  
Winn swallowed, and began to fidget. “Um, also if you want, I can, um, I-I can help you figure out how to use it and all that. It can, um, it can be sort of tricky.”  
“That would be awesome if you’re not too busy tracking hostiles and all that.”  
“Oh, no. Not busy. At all. I mean, today. Well I mean I probably am busy today but I just don’t remember that I am. Or something.” You fucking idiot. Shut up.  
Clark laughed. “Thanks so much, again. This is gonna be such a huge thing, I can tell.”  
Winn attempted a smile. “You-yeah. Anytime.”  
Clark, still smiling, narrowed his eyebrows. “Hey, I didn’t catch you name.”  
“Yeah.”  
He sat awkwardly for a moment before he realized what had been said. “Oh! Yeah. Sorry. My name. Yeah. Uh, Winn. Winn Schott.”  
He held out a hand, and they shook. “I’m Clark.

 

After all the presents had been opened, they played cheesy baby shower games organized by Eliza. By the end of the shower, they had been gifted enough onesies, stuffed animals and toys for a small army of babies.  
“Thank you guys so much. I still can’t believe you did this for me.” Alex embraced Kara and Eliza, while Maggie carted the endless piles of boxes out to the cruiser. Kara smiled as they closed the trunk and got into the car. “Take it easy. And don’t forget to call me later.” She waved them off as they pulled out of the DEO lot and into the street. Later, after Maggie had passed out on the couch at 6:30, Alex stepped onto the balcony and called Kara.  
“Hey. What’s up?”  
She smiled at the sound of her sister’s voice. “Hey. I just wanted to say thanks again for today.”  
“It was nothing. And I’ll use any excuse I can to throw a party. Plus it was worth it to watch Winn drool over Clark”  
Alex laughed, and softened her voice. “Um, I also just wanted to say I’m sorry. For cutting you out so much these past few weeks. It’s just, with the whole, you know, getting shot thing, I’m trying really hard to just like, move on and be okay, but I’m not really okay, you know?”  
“I get it it.”  
She smirked. “Of course you don’t get it. You’re literally bulletproof.”  
“Oh, come on. You know that’s not what I meant.”  
“Of course not. I’m kidding.”  
“Are you, though?”  
“Kara-”  
“Hey, it’s okay, it’s okay. I didn’t mean for that to sound hostile.”  
She was silent for a moment. Alex bit her lip, waiting for her to continue.  
“You know, people always assume that because I’m bulletproof, being shot at is no big deal.”  
Alex closed her eyes as Kara continued to talk.  
“They think it’s just like having a cotton ball thrown at you. Or tripping as you walk down the street. But the truth is that it’s fucking terrifying.”  
Alex was quiet. Kara had never opened up to her about this thing before.  
“I mean, everyone thinks, you know, ‘oh Supergirl can’t be afraid of anything! She’s bulletproof! That must give her such a rush.”  
“Well, I get why people think that. You brag about being bulletproof all the time.”  
“Okay, yeah,” Kara sighed, “But getting to say you’re bulletproof is different. And every time someone shoots at me, for a split second I just have this, like, crushing panic that maybe this time I won’t be.”  
“That’s great, but you always actually are. So.”  
“That’s not the point here. What I’m trying to say, I guess, is that it was a reality check for me. That we don’t all get the relief of knowing we’re bulletproof. And I thought, you know, if I’m this great hero who saves lives everyday and is bulletproof, why can’t I make the person who I couldn’t do anything without bulletproof too?”  
Kara paused. Alex tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and against the balcony railing.”  
“So yeah. I don’t know. I just felt like I had to do everything within my power, and please don’t murder me for saying this, to protect you.”  
“Kara-”  
“Shush, I’m not finished. So because of that, I became hyper aware of knowing exactly where you were at all times so I could make sure I was in flying range. But, I just, i can’t wrap my head around how stupid i was. Because everyone knows you’re more bulletproof than I’ll ever be. In more than just literal bullets being fired.”  
They were silent for a moment.  
“You, Alexandra Danvers, are bulletproof.”  
Alex paused and smiled. “Wow, uh. That was a great speech. How long did you spend working on that?”  
“Eh. About an hour.”  
Alex’s laughter rang in the cool air surrounding the balcony. Across the line, Kara smiled softly at the sound of her sister’s rare but familiar laugh.  
“Well, Kara Danvers, I have one response to that.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Pizza and PJs, my place. Now.”  
“Wh-now? It’s 11:45”  
“I say it’s screw the clock o’clock.” Alex grinned. “So, you coming?”  
Kara laughed, shaking her head.  
“There in 5.”


	11. A Lifetime Of Firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sanvers baby finally arrives!

“Yeah, I’m definitely gonna have to go with ‘Waking up half naked in a Denny’s parking lot’  
“Finally!” Kara snatched the black card. It was 10:30 on a Tuesday night and they were playing cards against humanity, one of the several inappropriate gifts from the baby shower. “Only took you an hour and a half,” Alex said, organizing her impressive stack of black cards. She was second only to Lena, who was dominating with eight. “I swear to god, if I do anything before this baby comes, I’ll win a damn game of cards against humanity.”  
“Well that’s going in the quotebook.” Maggie laughed as Kara drew the next card.  
“Is hormonal rage a card? Because if not I would encourage Alex to petition for it.”  
“Oh, fuck off.” Alex threw the empty card box at Winn. “Dude,” he said, holding up his hands to deflect the solid object hurtling towards him. “You’re not doing much to help your case here.”  
“Well you’re not doing much to help your case of being a misogynistic skinny virgin either.” Lena clapped back, coyly. Winn gaped, while Maggie and Kara struggled to stifle their laughter.  
“Bravo, Lena,” Alex applauded, deliriously, “Amen.” Lena smirked, and sipped her wine.  
“Okay, cards in, it’s a work night.”  
Alex shuffled through her cards halfheartedly, in a fog of exhaustion. She picked a random one and slid it into the pile, hoping it at least made sense grammatically in the context of the prompt.  
“I’m just warning y’all, I’m real tired here, so my apologies if whatever-” She was suddenly interrupted by a sharp wave of pressure in her abdomen. “Shit.”  
Kara, Lena and Winn exchanged nervous glances, while Maggie dropped her cards and was by her side in an instant. “Babe?”  
“It’s fine. It’s cool. I’m fine. Read the cards, Kara.”  
“Alex-”  
“Nah, it’s nothing. Read them out.”  
Maggie glanced down as she winced again. “Sweetie, I think it’s time to go.”  
“No, no, no.” Alex’s face flushed pink, her voice hurried. “It’s fine. Don’t stop on my account.”  
Kara whipped out her phone and anxiously dialed the number of the DEO, while Winn fidgeted and raced around the apartment. “I-uh, I’ll get the car.” Maggie tossed him the keys and he clumsily scampered into the hallway. “I’ll grab some clothes.” Seconds later, she disappeared into Kara’s room  
“J’onn? Hey, it’s me. Alex just started going into labor, and I just wanted to let you know we’re on our way.”  
“Guys-” Alex was interrupted by Lena’s gentle voice, crouching beside her with a hand on her back. “Alex, honey, do you need anything? A glass of water, some spare clothes?”  
“Okay, okay, can everyone please just CHILL out for a second?”  
Kara and Lena were silent, exchanging awkward glances as Maggie emerged from Kara’s bedroom with a spontaneously packed overnight bag. “I love you all, but this isn’t a hollywood movie. This is gonna take a while, okay? So just, for everyone’s sake and Alex’s sanity, can we please calm down?”  
“Thanks, Mags.”  
“Don’t mention it, Danvers.”  
15 minutes later they arrived at the DEO. Despite her protests, Alex had been thrust into a wheelchair and raced down the wide hallway of the medical bay, the distant sounds of Winn and Lena in the background calling, “Good luck! We love you!” Despite her efforts, Maggie had begun to panic, and tried to remain calm as the two on-call nurses helped her wife onto a cot. After she had gotten settled, Maggie sat beside her on the bed, holding both of her hands. “I can’t believe this is actually happening,” she beamed, causing Alex’s breath to catch in her throat.  
Alex smiled back up at her. “Me either.” Though she had been the calmest of all of them up to that moment, she suddenly felt a weakening in her chest, and her breath shook. “Mags-” She choked, “Mags I’m really scared.”  
“Oh sweetie, hey. I know.” Maggie held Alex’s head against her chest as she sobbed, stroking her hair. “I know you are. But if anyone can do this, everyone knows it’s you.” She smiled gently. “You’re a badass, Danvers. Hell, this’ll probably seem like nothing to you.” Alex laughed weakly as Maggie wiped the tears from her cheeks with her thumbs. “And just think, we’re gonna get to meet her so soon.”  
Alex nodded, and closed her eyes, her breath slowly steadying. All of a sudden, she seized, crying out in pain and pitching forward. “Shh, shh. I’ve got you. I’ve got you. Breathe.”  
At that moment the window abruptly shot open and Kara appeared, flustered and out of breath. “I’m so sorry,” She panted, stripping off her jacket and racing to Alex’s side. “I had a little run in on the way over. Hey love, how you holding up?”  
Alex winced again and inhaled sharply. Maggie soothed her again, “You’ve got this. Deep breaths, deep breaths.”  
They continued like this for several hours, as the contractions grew stronger and closer together. After analysis by the on-call doctor, she was ready to push.  
“You’re doing amazing, Alex.” Kara squeezed her left hand as Alex cried out over and over, and heaved with every push. “Mags, I can’t do this.” She sobbed. “Yes you can, of course you can. C’mon, sweetie, we’re so close.”  
“Ok,” said the doctor, “I need a big push this time.”  
“C’mon Danvers, you can do this.”  
Alex inhaled deeply and pushed, wailing as she squeezed Maggie and Kara’s hands, her face plastered to her skin from sweat. She felt the pain gradually lessen, and was overcome with extreme fog, collapsing onto the bed and partially aware of the small infant cry.  
“Alex,” Maggie’s voice broke as a nurse brought over a small bundle of blankets and handed it gently to Alex. “Perfectly healthy, 6 pounds 5 ounces. She’s beautiful.”  
“Oh,” Alex was immediately overcome with emotion. “Oh my gosh.” The baby had stopped screaming, and her eyes darted across the room.  
Kara, whose face was aglow, leaned in to her sister. “She’s perfect.”  
“Yeah.” Alex smiled through her tears. “She is.”  
Maggie was at a loss for words, overcome with love. She turned Alex’s face to hers, whispering, “I’m so proud of you.” They shared a deep, lingering kiss.  
Kara, still beaming, kissed her sister’s forehead and stood up. “I’ll give you two some time alone.” She embraced Maggie, and followed the nurses out the room. It was completely quiet, except for the soft babbling of the newborn baby.  
They had used Maggie’s egg and a sperm donor, and after being alive for just ten minutes, she was already the spitting image of her, with unusually dark eyes, copper skin and tiny divots in her cheeks that were sure to develop into her mother’s signature dimples. “God she looks just like you.” Alex marveled, unable to take her eyes off of her daughter. Maggie blushed, and kissed the top of her head. “Well, if she’s anything like this mom here she’s the luckiest kid around.”  
They were silent for a while, fixated on the baby in front of them, before Alex spoke. “So she doesn’t really look like an Eliza.”  
“Yeah, I was thinking that, but I wasn’t sure if I should say anything.”  
Alex smiled. “Well, now we’re screwed because she doesn’t have a name.”  
Maggie studied her face closely, narrowing her eyebrows. “Nina.”  
“Hmm?”  
“Yeah. She looks like a Nina.”  
Alex smiled, trying out the name, “Nina. Yeah, I like that.”  
They kissed, and there was a soft knock on the door, followed by Kara poking her head through. “Hey,” she said, gently, “can we come in?”  
“Yeah, of course, come on in.”  
In rushed Kara, Winn, J’onn, Mon-El, Lena and Sam, immediately cooing and fawning at the sight of the baby. “So does she have a name yet?”  
Maggie smiled, and looked down at her daughter in her arms. “It’s Nina.”  
She handed her to Kara who immediately lost control of all her emotions. “Oh my Rao,” She choked, covering her mouth with one hand, “Hi Nina. I’m your Aunt Kara. Yes I am. Hi.” She cooed, gently rocking her niece, “I can’t believe she’s actually a full human person now.”  
They laughed, and J’onn smiled, crossing over to the bed. “You did good, Alex,” he said, fondly, squeezing her shoulder once.  
Alex smiled, bashfully. “Thanks, J’onn.”  
“Oh come on,” Kara smirked, “You know he’s really trying to ask how soon we can get her in for training.”  
“Not what I was thinking, but you’ve got a point there.” J’onn gave his rare and knowing smile. “She looks like a tough one.”

***  
“Okay, Name: Nina Alexandra Danvers-”  
“No, no,” Alex craned her neck from where she was nestled into the neck of Maggie’s arm, cradling Nina. “Danvers-Sawyer.”  
“God, no,” Maggie rolled her eyes, “I hate hyphenated last names.”  
“But I want your name in there too.”  
“She’s still my kid. Just, for her sake, we can’t give her a hyphenated last name. Come on.”  
Alex sighed, “Fine.”  
Maggie finished writing the details on the birth certificate, tucked it into the folder and set it on the rectangular nightstand adjacent to the bed. She wrapped her arms around Alex’s back, laying them on top of her arms that were holding their daughter. They gazed at her in silence for several minutes, before Maggie placed a gentle kiss on Alex’s head. “I’m glad you talked me into this,” she whispered, smiling widely. Alex beamed back at her, and kissed her.  
“Me too.”  
Alex was discharged later that afternoon, and they arrived home to an ecstatic Barchimedes, who was living up to his name. He leapt into Alex’s arms, barking joyously. She laughed, and set him down, scratching his ears. “Hey, buddy! I missed you!” Maggie set down the baby carrier and rubbed his head. “Want to meet your new sister? Yes you do!”  
She gingerly lifted Nina out of the carrier and held her up. Barchimedes eyed the unfamiliar creature, sniffing suspiciously, before licking her hand and wagging his tail. They laughed, and the feeling they had waited so long for was finally there. It was the feeling of family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Note: This is NOT the last chapter. I'm hoping to do some time lapses, hopefully up to Nina graduating college. There will also be some Supercorp in the next few chapters and LOTS of baby/puppy fluff. Thank you so much for all the support and reading! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
